Operations
Students who focus on various forms of physical combat are generally classified as Operations specialists. They may also be called operatives or Ops students if they have yet to graduate from Temperance. Classification of a student's strength are generalized in these categories, but by no means should the strength of a highly-trained student be underestimated, regardless of skill level: *'Level 1 - 2 '- Sparks with a +1 or +2 modifier in Operations on average have the strength of a better-than-average athlete/fighter, albeit they often lack full control of their strength. *'Level 3 '- Sparks with a +3 modifier in Operations on average have the discipline and strength of a mortal who is well-tuned to their bodies and is beginning to display better control in combat. *'Level 4' - Sparks with a +4 modifier in Operations on average have inhuman strength, speed, and prowess combined with their martial technique. *'Level 5' - Sparks with a +5 modifier in Operations on average have refined martial technique and animal-like strength, speed, and prowess. Sparks at this level have achieved full control of their strength and are expert fighters, unmatched by non-sparks. *'Level 6+' - Sparks with a +6 modifier in Operations on average are peerless combatants, capable of ending entire human skirmishes singlehandedly. At this level of strength and above, anime physics are possible with high rolls: Creating craters with hits, slicing bullets in half, etc. Operations is the only skill that does not require a pair. Operations includes, but it not limited to the following: *Wielding weaponry that does not have spark-engine technology (not requiring a bonded pair). *Performing assorted forms of martial arts. *Performing feats of gymnastics, parkour, and flexibility. *Practicing covertness and surrounding awareness. *Maintaining a healthy body (Ops highly influences a character's HP). *Strategic thinking. *Hacking. 'Training Course' Training courses can be used by a potential or guardian (with the permission of Coley) to raise their {operations} modifier. Read the information below and follow the instructions to receive this modifier. LEVEL 1 Limitations: No one with a +1 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {Operations} skill. They must have no modifiers or negative mods in their {operations} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 5/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {operations}. Course Layout *'Locked Entry Point': Deactivate electrically powered lock on door to next area. *'Thief': Maneuver through room filled with laser sensors without tripping alarm. *'The Spider Wall': Reach room above without falling or slipping at any point. *'Debilitator': Defeat simulated opponent by attacking all weak points. *'Friendly Fire': Hack into one of two enemy robots and redirect their attacks away from you. *'Shadow': Avoid detection in room full of motion sensing cameras. *'Tightrope Walker': Maintain balance on thin railing over simulated cliff. *'Aqualass': Remain submerged in room filling up with water for thirty minutes. *'H@CK3R': Deactivate three electronics in room using console of choice i.e. computer, holopad, etc. *'Dojo Rookie': Defeat simulated opponent in hand-to-hand combat. *Spider walls are narrow vertical or horizontal, smooth walls that require climbing up by using friction and wedging oneself between the two to refrain from falling or jumping back and forth between them. LEVEL 2 Limitations: No one with a +2 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {operations} skill. They must have at least a + 1 in their {operations} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 6/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {operations}. Course Layout *'Locked Entry Point': Deactivate four electrically powered locks on door to next area. *'Ghost': Maneuver through room filled with laser sensors without tripping alarm or touching ground more than twice. *'The Spider Wall': Reach room above without falling or slipping at any point within time limit. *'Debilitator': Defeat two simulated opponents by attacking all weak points. *'Friendly Fire': Hack into one of four enemy robots and redirect their attacks away from you. *'True Shadow': Avoid detection in room full of motion sensing cameras and battle ready robots. *'Untouchable': Maintain balance on thin railing over simulated cliff without being hit by tennis balls. *'Aqualass': Remain submerged in room filling up with water for sixty minutes. *'H@CK3R': Deactivate eight electronics in room using console of choice i.e. computer, holopad, etc. *'Dojo Adept': Defeat android opponent in hand-to-hand combat. *Spider walls are narrow vertical or horizontal, smooth walls that require climbing up by using friction and wedging oneself between the two to refrain from falling or jumping back and forth between them. LEVEL 3 Limitations: No one with a +3 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {operations} skill. They must have at least a + 2 in their {operations} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 7/10 dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {operations}. Course Layout *'Locked Entry Point': Deactivate four electrically powered locks on door to next area within time limit. *'Phantom': Maneuver through room filled with laser sensors without tripping alarm or touching ground at all. *'The Spider Wall': Reach room above without falling or slipping at any point within time limit with weights strapped to backside. *'Debilitator': Defeat four simulated opponents by attacking all weak points. *'Dogs of War': Hack into two of eight enemy robots and redirect their attacks away from you. *'Silhouette': Avoid detection in room full of motion sensing cameras, battle ready robots, and probe lights. *'Wind Walker': Maintain balance on thin railing over simulated cliff without being hit by basketballs. *'Aqualass': Remain submerged in room filling up with water for an hour and twenty minutes. *'BL@CK0UT': Deactivate all electronics in room using console of choice i.e. computer, holopad, etc.. *'Dojo Master': Defeat operations instructor or student* of choice in close combat. *Spider walls are narrow vertical or horizontal, smooth walls that require climbing up by using friction and wedging oneself between the two to refrain from falling or jumping back and forth between them. *A student opponent must be +3 in operations or higher.